


saturn | markhyuck

by m0802



Category: NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, M/M, Student Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), it's like slightly inspired by saturn by sleeping at last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0802/pseuds/m0802
Summary: donghyuck didn't know but mark really believed that donghyuck himself was a star. he was burning and as he burned he was also shining so bright he sometimes was afraid of how much power his friend really held.





	saturn | markhyuck

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and it's probably not that much but please enjoy!!! english is not my first language so i am really sorry if i screwed up grammar : ((((

mark never really cared about mathematics or physics, neither he cared about the whole theory of black holes nor how stars were born, he just cared about his guitar and the little notebook in which he kept all the songs he had written, that was all.  
donghyuck instead cared a little too much about everything that could easily be related to science, maths and physics, he loved those subjects and it was at this point common knowledge that his biggest dream was working at ginevra's cern.

and still, mark was the one buying donghyuck books about astrology when he started being old enough to receive his pocket money, he was the one who put glowing stars on donghyuck's ceiling and then decided it was time to replace it with the whole solar system.  
mark was the one who would always let donghyuck rant about new theories he heard on television while he was laying on the other's bed, the one who would support and motivate him.

there were times in which donghyuck would suddenly turn incredibly shy, he would start apologizing because he was talking too much about something mark didn't even care about, his eyes almost glossy.  
but mark would be so fast taking donghyuck's hands in his, bringing his lips to the other's ear. the first times he would just be whispering sweet nothings about how happy he was just seeing him with that big smile on his face whenever he talked about his universe, but as time passed he learned how donghyuck actually really loved being compared to that universe and mark discovered that maybe he really felt like donghyuck was his whole universe.

donghyuck didn't know but mark really believed that donghyuck himself was a star. he was always burning and as he burned he was also shining so bright mark sometimes was afraid of how much power his friend really held.  
donghyuck wasn't just a star, he was mark's sun.  
he was the only thing that made mark's world go round, he would find himself laying in his bed after a long day spent with donghyuck with his notebook on his lap, memories repeating in his head, cheeks flushed red.

"the universe was made just to be seen by your eyes"  
donghyuck told mark one day while he was laying on his lap, his fingers playing with the boy's sweather but his eyes fixed on him.  
mark felt like his whole body was about to combust.  
"i know you don't really care about astrology and when i start talking you would like to be literally anywhere but near me. but i thought about this and how many possibilities were there for you to be born now, here, under this sky, in this universe, with me. how many possibilities were there for us to be like this, for us to exist. i found myself thinking about this for days, weeks and maybe they're even years but there was never an answer in the books you bought me. so the only reason for you to be here, for you to exist, is just that the universe was made just to be seen by your eyes, mark."  
and the only thing that mark said that day, with tears already running down his cheeks that were once red with embarrassment whenever he thought about his best friend, was "you are my universe" as his lips finally were on his friend's. his head spinning as he asked the younger to 'please say it again, tell me how the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes.'

what donghyuck knew that day was that mark was the only person he would've spent the rest of his life with. his saturn. his beautiful saturn.


End file.
